Breath In, Breath Out
by white pedal
Summary: Serenity tells Tristan what happened this afternoon before he got home from work, and Serenity fears that her mother wants her back for a sick reason. Ardentshipping, contains language


_This wouldn't stop bugging me until I wrote it. This is a sequel to "Stop"_

"She was here!" Tristan exclaimed quietly to his wife. Their daughter Riley had just went to bed and they were having a conversation in the living room. After dinner Riley went to bed after doing her homework. After Tristan did the dishes Serenity led him to the living room, and it wasn't the quality time he thought they would have.

"Yes she was Tristan" Serenity said, Tristan began to rub his face while he and his wife sat on the couch. He looks up at her.

"What did she want? As I may remember she did enough damage to the family as it is." Serenity took a deep breath and she said.

"My mother wants me back" Tristan was wide eyed fro her words.

"_What?" _he said stunned "wants you back? After she kicked you out years ago? Why would she want you back now Rene? I thought she hated you now?"

"She wants me for something. She says she loves me and misses and regrets kicking me out...but she sounded desperate. I told her that I managed my own life, and when I told her about us she...well she slapped me." Serenity looked away a bit.

"She hit you!?" Tristan grabbed his wives face and began to inspect it.

"Are you alright!? She didn't hurt you badly did she!?" Tristan was worried. Serenity smiled a bit and gently took Tristan's hands off her cheeks.

"It's alright Tristan I'm fine" Tristan was furious now.

"That bitch! How dare she!?" Tristan stood up and clenched his fists and teeth "first she comes waltzing to our house without permission then she had the nerve to hit you in our home!" Serenity winced as she saw her husbands anger rising. She was thinking that Lynn is very lucky she wasn't here or else Tristan would give her hell, and he would not care if she is a woman.

"To think I wanted Joey and that woman to have a relationship again..." Tristan starts shaking, Serenity saw this and stood up and put her hands on his shoulders.

"I thought she left Joey because she couldn't afford to keep the both of you" Tristan seethed "and that she had to take care of you more because of your illness...but that was never the case. She left him because she was a selfish person who cared about herself!" Serenity hugged him and Tristan hugged her hands.

"I know Tristan. I can't forgive her either, Jordan and Lynn had Joey young and they were irresponsible. She constantly blamed him for her life being ruined when the truth was is that she did that to herself and brother never asked to be born in the first place, and never asked them to be his parents." Tristan looks up and turned around to see his wife with sadness in his eyes. He puts his hands on her cheeks.

"You suffered too" he starts "Lynn had you from a one night stand and never told you that Joey were half brother and sister. She was trying to hide it from that drunk so she wouldn't get kicked out. She left you as a new born baby while Joey took care of you and had to be your father while Jordan drank. And after the divorce she kept you isolated from everyone and made you dependent on her, and the only time you went to the outside world was either at school or the hospital."

Serenity looked down in sadness and went to hug Tristan.

"I was so lonely after I was taken from Joey. She kept saying it was for the best and I was better off without him...but when I was living with her I felt empty and sad, at fist I thought I was just nervous about my new town but..she never let me talk to people much. Not even my friends."

Tristan kissed her forehead and Serenity leaned on his chest for a while. She stood up and looked at her husband.

"But this is just the beginning Tristan" she said, Tristan looked confused.

"What do you mean?"

"She's trying to make me her property again" Serenity narrowed her eyes in another direction opposite of her husband.

"When I found out she was doing illegal sex crimes and owed a gang money we didn't have, she kicked me out in fear that I would tell the police and because she thought I turned against her. I didn't though because I thought she would eventually get caught, but she didn't since she's obviously not behind bars. But why would she want me back now why woul..." Serenity stopped as she went wide eyed in realization and gasped. Tristan saw this and grew worry.

"Honey? You alright?" Serenity was staring to go pale as she was in deep thought. Everything was starting to come together now, Lynn did come here for a reason but not to make amends with her daughter.

Her coming here desperate, her kicking her out in fear of telling the police about her illegal crimes, twenty-five billion dollars, gang members... It all became clear to her.

Serenity whipped her head around to Tristan.

"Tristan! She was trying to get me to go with her so she can sell me!" Tristan was shocked by her words.

"What? Why would you say that? I know you mother is heartless but I thought she loved you?"

" She owed those gang members twenty-five billion dollars. She thought I would rat her out! But now I know why she was desperate! She needed me so she could sell me to those guys for prostitution!"

"...Rene, you're starting to scare me" Tristan said and was starting to grow a bit pale himself.

"And now that my mother knows I have a happy life without her and that I have a family, I know for a fact she's going to try to punish me. And.." Serenity didn't speak and turned around with a hand on her mouth. Tristan put his hands on her shoulders.

"What?" Serenity didn't say anything "What will she try to do?" Serenity was breathing heavily a bit and Tristan was getting impatient.

"Serenity answer me!? What will she try to do?" Serenity turns around with bright eyes that are filled with fear.

"She's going to try to hurt you and Riley to get back at me util I give in!" Tristan froze, Serenity choked on her words a bit.

"Tristan your life and our daughters life could be in danger now because of me." Serenity began to remember when Mrs Wheeler saw Riley that afternoon when she got home from school. She was in shock when she saw her granddaughter that she never knew existed, and the look in her eyes were filled with immediate hatred towards the child. She looked like Serenity but she had her fathers brown hair color and his dark emerald eyes, Serenity knew to Lynn that she is the daughter of Joey's best friend. The son who she hated before he was born.

"Why would she do that? Tristan asked, Serenity looked at him.

"Because I was the only child she liked because she could control me Tristan, when I left her after she disowned me she was afraid I would tell someone...even though I should of but I thought the police would catch her." She put her hand on his cheek "And now that she knows I married my dead brothers best friend and had his child she will do what ever it takes to get rid of the things and people who remind her of Joey."

Tristan took Serenity's hands into his own.

"She won't touch this family" Tristan narrowed his eyes with his voice sounding reassuring to his worried wife "She already destroyed one family, she won't destroy ours. Serenity I promise till my last breath I will do what ever it takes to put that psycho mother of yours behind bars once and for all." Tristan looked the other way.

"That woman is the reason why Joey became a street punk in the first place. He lived with that abusive drunk bastard father of his and because of the torture he went though because of him he became angry with the world and got into fights with people. And he told me that your mother had not once sent any child support to him since the divorce. So Joey was forced to live in that crappy apartment broke and he had to get a job and pay the bills while his dad drank and was being a lazy ass."

"I found out recently that mom secretly gave up all rights to Joey to avoid support" Serenity said "...and I'm pretty sure that the cops are after her for that too since she probably didn't do it legally."

"Figures" Tristan said sourly " But no matter what it takes, she is going down." Tristan pulled Serenity into a bear hug.

"You and Riley are my world. And if she dares try to come here again to harass you I want you to call the police alright?" Tristan asked, Serenity nodded in his chest, then she looks up in realization in fear.

"What if she goes after Riley!? She might try to find her school so she can kidnap her!" Tristan looks at her.

"Don't worry, I'll go to the police station tomorrow morning and tell them to be on the look out for Lynn. Tomorrow's Saturday so we won't have to worry about Riley being stalked by her."

"I didn't tell her that she was her grandmother. I wanted to wait until she was older so I can tell her about her...and about what she did to my family..and Joey" Serenity was getting close to tears. Tristan hugged her closer and stoked her long red hair.

"It's alright Serenity, I know why you didn't tell her at first." Tristan pulls away from her "but if what you're saying is true and that Lynn wants you back and will try to get rid of me and Riley to do so, we will have to tell Riley about her. The sooner she knows who she is and what her history is and the terrible things shes done, Riley will know that she is bad news and will stay clear of her is she comes by." Serenity wiped away her tears and nodded.

"Right, the sooner she knows who she is and what she stands for, Riley will be safe. I just don't want to lie to her about this."

"You wanted to protect her, I'm sure she'll understand why. Lynn is a dangerous woman and I want to keep her out of Riley's life as much as you do, because she would only end up ruining her life and neither of us want that to happen." Serenity's eyes were hidden beneath her hair, but they were narrowed.

"I already lost my brother because of her" Serenity looks at Tristan, he was actually startled when he saw his wife with a scary look on her face."

"I will NOT let her take my husband and daughter away from me!" Tristan began to have a smile on his face.

"That's my girl" Serenity smiled back at Tristan and they kissed.

_Review please:)_


End file.
